The Second Wife
by jessreadsff
Summary: Inuyasha is away on a demon extermination mission with Miroku when Kagome is finally allowed to pass through the well after 3 long years. Kouga is there to greet her though. He's determined not to make the same mistakes he did 3 years ago and decides to make Kagome his second wife whether she likes it or not. HEA guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I recently just re-watched the entire Inuyasha Anime and I fell in love with the story and the characters all over again! **

**This story is a Kouga/Kagome, but it's gonna take a minute to get to that happily ever after status, so bear with me, and I'll try not to disappoint :)**

**Summary- Inuyasha is away on a demon extermination mission with Miroku when Kagome is finally allowed to pass through the well after 3 long years. Kouga is there to greet her though. He's determined not to make the same mistakes he did 3 years ago and decides to make Kagome his second wife whether she likes it or not. HEA guaranteed. **

**Blanket Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. All rights go to respective parties. **

**I won't be doing any Inuyasha bashing, because I adore him, but he won't interfere with Kouga and Kagome's romance**

**Chapter 1** Kagome's POV

The vines that spiraled down The Bone Eater's Well seemed to reach out to me, almost as if they were welcoming me home. I scaled the well easily, my hands and feet remembering where to place themselves even after all this time. My mind was occupied with thoughts of seeing Inuyasha and the others again. What had changed since I left them three years ago?

I hoisted myself over the well's edge, and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes that were familiar and foreign to me at the same time.

"K-kouga?" It was him. I was sure of it, but he seemed so different now. His azure eyes stared back at me nearly emotionless. I registered the briefest flicker of shock in their depths before they hardened. "Uh, hi Kouga; it's so good to see you again."

He didn't reply. Instead, he reached out almost faster than my eyes could see and pulled me flush against his armor-clad chest.

"Kouga?"

"You were gone," he nearly growled, causing me to try to take a step back, which only made him hold tighter.

"Oh, yeah. The well closed. I couldn't get through and-"

"I came for you," he nearly snarled. "I came looking, and you were gone!"

"Kouga, I'm sorry, but-"

"How many times did I tell you that you were my woman, Kagome? That I was in love with you?"

"I never-"

"It's my fault," he continued, not letting me get a word in edgewise! "I let you run around with that mutt for too long, and look what happened! You got away from me."

The look in his eyes caused a shiver to travel up my spine. I'd never been afraid of Kouga. Sure he'd been a bit of a hot head three years ago, but that had never been directed at me. What happened to the sweet wolf who brought me flowers, and told me that he loved me at every opportunity? I couldn't even find a trace of the Kouga I used to know in the seething wolf demon in front of me.

"Let's go," he suddenly said, interrupting my train of thought. "Every second we linger around here, there's a greater chance of that mutt showing up." Without preamble, he hoisted me into his arms bridal style and raced into the forest.

I was so shocked by what had just happened, that it never occurred to me to scream, or even to fight against his unyielding hold.

_**A/N**_

_**So... my Kouga is a bit different from the one in the series, but in some ways, I think you'll find that he's exactly the same. Let me know what you think :) Updates every Thursday!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Kagome's POV**

"Are you going to keep ignoring me indefinitely or just until we get to wherever you're taking me?" Night had fallen as we'd journeyed deep into the forest, far away from the village of Edo and the Bone Eater's Well. The long journey had been made in silence, and I was fed up with it.

Kouga let out a long-suffering sigh. "Kagome, I don't want to fight with you okay?" I guess that was the closest thing to an apology that I was going to get. "And we're heading to my den."

"What for?"

"I... want you to live there with me, Kagome, and be my wife."

"Kouga... it's just not that simple. I love-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say his name to me. That dog just let you leave. He just-"

"It wasn't like that, okay! After the battle with Naraku, a meido vortex sucked me into the Shikon jewel before anybody could react, but Inuyasha came after me. He found me and took me to the place he knew I'd be safest, because he promised my family he would bring me back to them. Then, the well just closed, and I wasn't able to come back no matter-"

"Well? What well?"

I sighed. I'd completely forgotten that Kouga had known nothing about my time traveling three years ago. I needed to explain this as believably as possible so that he wouldn't think I was completely insane. "Do you remember that well I climbed out of today?" At his nod, I continued. "That's the same will I came through 4 years ago. It's how I got to this era from my own... 500 years in the future."

He just stared at me contemplatively for a long moment before nodding. "Makes sense," he murmured.

"It does?"

"Yeah, you always were just a little weird, Kagome," he said with a smirk. I chucked the pebble I'd been playing with for the past half hour at him, and he dodged it easily, laughing heartily and pulling a small giggle from me as well. This reminded me of the good old days, the old Kouga, and not the serious stranger I'd met this morning at the well. "I missed you," he said after another long pause.

"I missed you too," I admitted, surprised at how true it was. "But, Kouga, you need to take me back to Edo-"

"No."

"You can't just sling me over your shoulder like some cave man, and expect me to roll over and play nice! Sure, you were persistent before, but never this pushy! What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me? I'll tell you; I lost you! That's what happened to me. You vanished without a trace, and all the mutt would say was that you were safe. Nothing else. The northern wolf tribe came down from the mountains, and gave me a choice. I could either take a wife or lose control of the southern tribe, so I made the only choice I could at the time. I didn't know if you were alive or dead after all."

"Ayame," I whispered. It wasn't a question.

Kouga nodded, and my heart clenched for a reason I wasn't aware of. "Yeah."

I stood to my feet in outrage. "Are you out of your mind? You want to take me back to your den to become your wife, and you're already married?! To a female wolf demon! She'll rip me to shreds!"

He growled low in his throat. "No one," he said slowly, "will lay a finger on you. Pack Alphas can take more than one wife. In fact, it's usually the norm. You'll be my second and last wife; I make you this promise."

"But what about Ayame? Her feelings, I mean?"

"Ayame knows that ours was strictly a political marriage. She was raised in wolf demon culture; she knows how things like this work. She'll be fine."

I wasn't so sure. Ayame loved Kouga deeply when I encountered her four years ago. I doubted that had changed. Feelings like that didn't just disappear; I was living proof of that.

"And if I refuse?"

Kouga shrugged. "You don't really have much of a choice."

"And you really think that I'll fall for you this way?"

"Not sure, but I'm all out of options, and having you by my side in any capacity is better than not having you there at all."

We sat there across the campfire in silence for a long stretch of time, both of us leaving the other alone with their own thoughts.

"Why were you in Edo anyway?" I asked to get him talking again. Although he was being a major jerk right now, the sound of his voice was a million times better than the silent treatment.

His blue eyes bore into mine as he answered simply. "I was looking for you. I run near that village every day hoping to pick up your scent."

_**A/N**_

_**Let me know what you thought! Updates on Sundays for now until I work out a schedule that works for me :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Kagome's POV**

Familiar mountains came into view as the early-morning sun took its rightful place in the indigo sky overhead.

"There it is; home," Kouga commented, more so to himself or to me I wasn't sure for certain.

I was still being carried bridal style, clutched close to his chest. I felt his speed accelerate subtly with the promise of soon being back among his pack. I however, wasn't in any hurry to become reacquainted with the wolves who lived behind the waterfall. My trepidation was due to the she-wolf I'd only met briefly three years ago.

Despite Kouga's assurances that Ayame would be fine with no longer being his only wife, I knew differently. Ayame might have been a wolf demon -true enough, but she was also a woman and no woman ,no matter what she was raised to accept, wanted to share her husband.

We cleared the final cluster of trees as I turned these thoughts over in my head, and I held in a shiek as Kouga took a flying leap and crashed through the rushing waters of the waterfall. There was a visible tremor in my hands and feet when he finally allowed me to stand on my own. We were instantly swarmed by a cluster of eager pack mates.

"Is that?

"It can't be."

"But it is!"

The raised voices suddenly began to quiet, and the cluster of wolves began to first thin and then part. Hushed whispers preceded the parting of the crowd until a lone figure stood in front of me. Ayame stood there, green eyes narrowed and arms folded tightly across her chest. The old saying "If looks could kill..." came to mind.

"You," she practically growled and took a step toward me.

I instantly found myself shoved behind Kouga, his body completely blocking me from Ayame's view. Her next words were for him.

"You dare to bring your human whore here?"

"Watch your mouth, woman!"

"I am your wife!"

"But not my mate. You'd do well to remember that and learn your place. We both know that I'm well within my privileges to take a second wife."

Ayame's eyes grew wide at his words. "A second wife? A human? You must be joking."

"I can assure you I'm not." He then raised his voice so that everyone in the vicinity could plainly hear him. "From this day forward, let it be known that I take the Shikon miko, Kagome, as my wife. She is under my protection, and you are to treat her as you do Ayame and myself." He then turned to the duo I recognized as Ginta and Hakaku. "You two are to be with Kagome every moment that I'm not able. Guard her as if your lives depend on it, because they do."

The two instantly moved to stand on either side of me as Kouga began walking down one of the many tunnels that lined the interior of the cave. I followed him, because that's what I assumed he wanted me to do, leaving a fuming Ayame behind me.

**A/N**

_**Please Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! So one reviewer brought up the subject of what would happen to Ayame and Inuyasha. Rest assured, I love all these characters and they'll all end up more or less okay. No I'm not pairing up Ayame and Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 4- Kagome's point of view**

In the deepest chamber of the ancient stone walls, a network of tunnels splintered off in every direction, surrounding the circular, smooth, stone opening with a fire pit at it's center. Kouga didn't break his stride, continuing down the center-most tunnel, which emptied into a suite of rooms. There looked to be six rooms in total with five smaller rooms- their contents hidden behind animal pelts- circling the center room which housed various chests and shelves for storage. There was also a small fire pit in the center of the room.

"Leave us," Kouga commanded the two wolves who flanked me, and they swiftly departed without a word.

I fidgeted with my hands, unsure of what to do next. The atmosphere in the room was thick with expectation- both mine and his, and it would appear that neither of us knew how to proceed. Finally, I watched as Kouga squared his shoulders, and took both of m hands in his as he had done so many times in the past.

"Come on, Kagome, I'll show you our room."

"Wait, Kouga," I said, finally finding my voice. He looked at me questioningly, but not unkindly. "This is all happening so fast. I... I'm not sure what you're expecting, and Ayame seemed... upset." Truthfully, she'd seemed down-right murderous, but I didn't want to think too hard about that. I was on edge enough as it was.

"What I'm expecting? I thought I made myself clear on that already. I wish to have you as my mate."

"Whoa!" I said, snatching my hands away from him and holding them up to stop him from speaking. "You said that I would be your wife; you didn't say anything about me becoming your... mate," I felt my face heat with a blush, but continued speaking through my embarrassment. "Besides you told me one that wolves mate for life. What about Ayame?"

Obviously not liking the loss of contact, Kouga placed his hands gently atop my shoulders before speaking. "Ayame is my wife not my mate. We've never even consummated our union, and even if we had, it wouldn't matter because I didn't mark her as my mate."

They'd been married for three years and they'd never slept together? I felt guilty at the little spark of smug satisfaction that tried to bloom in my chest. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for me all along.

"But you want to mark me as your mate," I clarified.

"Yes," his voice was a low rumble, almost a purr, as he gazed down into my eyes with such passion and promise that I probably would've agreed to anything right then if I continued looking at him.

I shook my head to clear it. "No."

His hands on my shoulders tightened, not painfully, but just enough to send the message that he had no intention of letting me go. "No?" He asked in disbelief. Had he never heard the word before?

"I don't mean no as in never. I mean no as in not yet. This is happening entirely too fast, and I need some time to sort all of this out in my head before deciding something so... permanent."

Kouga stared at me pensively for a long moment before reluctantly nodding. "I forget sometimes that you're not youkai. You're so perfectly made for me that it's easy to do. You want time, my wife? I'll give you time." He vowed, and I smiled in gratitude.

Kouga showed me the room he and I would be sharing along with all of the other rooms in the suite, excluding the one that belonged to Ayame. There were two vacant rooms that were meant for future children. Kouga smirked as my face flushed anew. The final room was meant for bathing and washing. A large washing basin occupied most of the tiny space.

We were leaving the rooms when a wolf approached, and began... communicating with Kouga through barks.

Kouga turned to me with an apologetic look on his face. "The elders have requested my presence, so it seems our tour has been postponed. You are not a prisoner here, but for the time being, I'd feel better if you remained in our rooms unless accompanied by me, Hakaku or Ginta."

I nodded my understanding. I truthfully had no interest of exploring without him. If I ran into Ayame or anyone else who wasn't too pleased with my presence, I'd feel safer with Kouga by my side.

He placed a gently kiss to my cheek before stepping away from me. "I'll send Ginta to keep you company until I get back," he said before turning and disappearing down the long, dark tunnel.

I sighed as I ventured back into the rooms to wait for Ginta. I had questions to ask, questions I didn't feel comfortable asking Kouga. I occupied myself with poking through the various herbs and spices on one of the shelves in the main room, and was surprised at how many I could still identify.

"Well, well, well," a female voice broke me out of my musings about herbs and times gone by. I whirled around and came face to face with a scowling Ayame. "It would seem our dear husband has left you unprotected."

**A/N**

_**Please Review & if you have a question please sign in before leaving your review. C y'all next week!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Kagome's POV**

Squaring my shoulders in a show of courage that I didn't feel, I met her loathsome gaze. "What do you want, Ayame?"

Obviously caught off guard by my boldness, she allowed herself but a moment to let her mask of sheer hatred drop.

"What I want," she began coolly, taking a small step toward me, "is for you to go back to wherever it is you disappeared to three years ago, but we both know that's not going to happen, so here's how this is going to go. You stay out of my way, and I won't make your life here too unbearable."

"Listen, Ayame-"

"No you listen. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by popping up here again, or why Kouga's so intent on sniffing behind you like a-"

"Tell me. Are you upset because I'm here, or because of why I'm here? Maybe you're a little jealous that he never cared to sniff behind you." I had no idea where that came from. Maybe I'd just reached my breaking point. This was certainly not how I'd envisioned my return to the Feudal era, and I was done being pushed around.

Though I didn't think it was possible, Ayame's glare intensified. "Why you," she shrieked as she lunged at me.

Ginta was suddenly there, grabbing hold of Ayame by the waist before she could succeed in sinking her fangs into me. I left Ginta to deal with the woman scorned and went in search of Kouga. He'd caused this mess, and now, he needed to clean it up.

**Kouga's POV**

A hush fell over the elders as I entered the assembly room. At the center of them sat, Hakatsuo, Ayame's grandfather. His angry gaze was trained on me, and if I hadn't known already what the purpose of this meeting was, the hostility the normally-docile elder was showing me would have made it clear enough.

"I won't give her up," I growled, my eyes locked with Hakatsuo's.

"So, you will further shame my granddaughter by carrying on this farce of a marriage with a lowly human woman?" Age caused the old mutt's voice to waver, but the authority he somehow thought he possessed here was clear in the timbre of his voice.

"Watch yourself, old man. I won't allow you to disrespect my mate, especially in my den. You're a long way from the Northern mountains, and there's only one alpha here; remember that."

"Mate? You don't mean-"

I spoke loud enough so that every wolf in attendance would be able to hear me. "I, Kouga, alpha of the wolf demon tribe, choose the Shikon priestess, Kagome, for my mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kagome's POV.**

I marched through the tunnels, not at all sure where I was going. The dim lighting provided by the lit torches that lined the walls may have been enough for the wolves to navigate the tunnels by, but I found myself stumbling over my own two feet every five seconds, which only served to shorten my already withering temper.

Wolves in human form, wolf form and some form that was an odd mix of both milled around the tunnel system. Some regarded me curiously others gave small bows or friendly smiles, but what I found most interesting was that absolutely no one I came across was disrespectful. I'd been traveling back and forth to the Feudal Era long enough to know the way most demons felt about humans. One meeting with Sesshomaru was enough to get that point across, so the only reason I could give for the treatment I was receiving was Kouga's influence.

I rolled my eyes. His pack he could handle, but his wife was a lose cannon? We definitely needed to talk.

The tunnels widened as I approached what I assumed was the entrance of the den, and Kouga emerged from behind a tapestry decorated in threads of blue, orange and green. I was momentarily struck by how regal he looked standing there surveying what he could see of his den and pack. I had absolutely no doubt that nothing that went on within these stone walls that he didn't know about. Kouga was just always so brash one minute and easy going the next. It was easy to forget that he was actually a prince. But with the way he looked now, it was undeniable. His head suddenly snapped in my direction, and with that signature half-smile on his face, he extended his hand to me. The wolves in the immediate vicinity stopped to observe our interaction. Before I even realized it, my feet began carrying me in his direction. I gazed up into his eyes and saw copious amounts of that emotion I was too afraid to consciously acknowledge shining back at me, but try as I might, I couldn't look away. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead us toward the exit.

Once outside, he swept me into his arms and took off toward the forest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, grasping onto him for dear life. Even without the jewel shards he used to have in his legs, Kouga was still blindingly fast.

"I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation. I can tell you've got something on your mind."

Ya think?

He finally stopped running about fifteen miles into the forest and leaped into a tree.

"That should do it. Now tell me; what's got you looking at me like you're ready to take my head off my shoulders?"

"Seriously? First you basically kidnap me and expect me to be okay with it. Then, your crazy wife corners me in the rooms the three of us are supposed to be sharing. Not to mention-"

"Hold on. Ayame did what? Did she hurt you?" He immediately began checking me over for damages.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Kouga. Ginta intervened before things could go too far, but God, I can't blame her for being upset. Hell, I'm upset!"

He sighed. "Look, I know that this is all going kind of fast for you, but ya gotta understand that I've been in love with you for four years, Kagome. I-I just couldn't go another day without you."

"But to bring me into the pack as your second wife?"

"I couldn't think of any other way to keep you by my side and assure your safety at the same time. If I'd just brought you in and claimed you as my woman, it wouldn't have guaranteed your protection. Besides, I would never disrespect you like that. When you're ready, I intend to have you as my mate, and making you my wife ensures that no one will be able to insult your character, and our pups will be recognized as legitimate heirs."

"Pups?" I squeaked.

Suddenly, my issues with Ayame seemed a lot less important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Kagome's POV**

I sat there dumbfounded for a long moment. Pups? As in children?

I'd never given much thought to the prospect of children. I was only 18! What did I know about children? Motherhood? The only kids I'd ever been around were Sota and Shippo, and though I did my fair share of mothering when it came to each of them, I wasn't their mother by any stretch of the imagination. And then there was the added issue of having children with Kouga.

I wasn't repulsed by the idea. Anyone with eyes would find him attractive, and he'd always been considerate and kind... well, at least to me. He was a great leader, so it wasn't a far stretch to assume that he would be a great father as well, protective to a fault if nothing else. But... I still loved Inuyasha. I'd come back to this era with intentions of being with him. If I'd ever momentarily entertained thoughts of children, they'd been mine and Inuyasha's.

What if I never saw him again?

If I remained here with Kouga, there was a definite possibility of that happening. I shook my head. That was not an option; I had to make Kouga see reason. This had gone on long enough.

"But, Kouga, any children you'd have with me would be be half demons, and if I'm remembering correctly, that was an "insult" you loved to throw in Inuyasha's face. Are you sure you want me as your mate?"

He took both of my hands in his the same way he'd always done all those years ago, and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'd love any child that came from our union: demon, half demon or otherwise. I know what you're doing, Kagome, and it won't work."

"What are you talking about?" I tried playing dumb, and failed miserably at it.

He exhaled loudly. "You're trying to talk me out of mating with you. Look, I know that ya don't love me the way that I love you-"

"Then why do you insist on keeping me here?"

"Because I know that you could love me. If you'd just give me a chance!"

"You're wrong though, Kouga. My heart belongs to Inuyasha"

Kouga sighed. "I'll make you a deal Kagome. Give me one month. That's all I'm asking for. One month to prove to you that I'm a better choice for you than he is. If you haven't changed your mind by the next moonless night, I'll take you back to Edo."

I looked at him in disbelief as I tried to process what he'd just said, unsure if he truly recognized what he'd just offered me; a way out.

"Promise me," I demanded.

"You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Kagome**

He stood there looking very pleased with himself as I tried to keep the look of horror from my face. I'd been sitting with Ginta and Hakaku in the den of the cave as they did their best to explain pack law to me. I learned that, even though I wasn't a wolf demon and Kouga and I hadn't had an official courtship before he declared me his wife, I was still regarded with the same level of respect as Ayame. Ginta suspected that her issues with me had more to do with her having to share her status than her having to share her husband.

I was just about to ask him what he meant when the bloody carcass of a wild boar was suddenly dropped in front of me. I gave a yelp of surprise before looking up into the smiling, sapphire eyes of my husband. Mouth agape, I looked down at the boar and then back up at Kouga, who gazed down at me expectantly. Hakaku gave me a gentle nudge with his shoulder, snapping me out of my stupor.

"U-uh Thanks, Kouga. It's um... it's lovely."

I smiled brightly at him, hoping it didn't look like a grimace.

A wolf came up to Kouga, bowing lowly before emitting a series of barks and yips. Kouga nodded, and swooped down to peck me on the cheek before darting off in the direction the wolf had come from.

My eyes were once again drawn to the carcass in front of me.

"He's showing you that he can provide for you, Sis," Ginta commented from my left side.

"Provide for me? We're already married-"

"Married, but not mated," Hakaku explained. "This is all part of the mating ritual."

"Mating ritual? What's that?"

"The mating ritual is a series of steps a wolf takes when wooing a potential mate. It's a very intensive form of courtship. Kouga will attempt to make you choose him by showing you how worthy he is to become your mate."

I wished he wouldn't try so hard. I told myself that it was because I didn't want him to get his hopes up, but deep down I knew that it was because I didn't want him to shake my resolve any more than he already had.

The night after Kouga and I had made our deal, was the first night sleeping in the den. After dinner, Kouga led me back to our rooms, and we bypassed a glaring Ayame without a word as we entered Kouga's sleeping chambers. I would say that nothing happened, but that all depended on how you chose to look at the situation. It was true that our marriage remained unconsummated, but the way that Kouga held me that night, gazing down at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him, had caused something to monumentally shift between us. Now, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering every time I so much as thought of him. My dreams and wakefulness were consumed with thoughts and endless possibilities.

Something was happening, and whether it was for the better or worse, I wasn't sure. What I was sure of was that I was completely unprepared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You have to push, Noni," I told the wolf in front of me. Kouga had come searching for me frantically. Apparently, the pack's usual midwife had gone with the hunting party to catch dinner, and since I was a Miko, I was the only one Noni trusted to deliver her baby. The hunting party had found Noni 2 months ago wandering alone in the forest, abandoned by her pack. She'd been here ever since. I was so proud of Kouga for taking her in. Who knew he could be so considerate? The only problem was I had never delivered a baby before in my like, and had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

"I can't! Oh, God, it hurts!"

Up till this point, I'd been using my powers to suppress her labor pains and keep them at a more bearable level, but as her labor progressed, it became too difficult to split my focus.

I needed help.

Kouga had been facing the wall the entire time, standing as far away as he could get from Noni and I. He was most likely wishing that he was anywhere else but here, but was too stubborn to actually leave me "unguarded." Since the Ayame incident, I'd been in the constant company of either Kouga, Ginta or Hakkaku

"Kouga, I need you!" I called, hating the nervous tremble in my voice. I was supposed to be the calm one in this situation.

Kouga moved hesitantly to my side, averting his eyes to the ceiling. "Something wrong?"

"I just need an extra set of hands please. Go use that bucket over there to scrub up. Elbows to claws. Hurry! We don't have long."

He followed my instructions, and was by my side again moments later. "Good, now grab a towel and hold it here."

"What!?"

"Kouga! This is no time for modesty. Just hold the towel where I position it. You don't even have to look."

He grudgingly agreed.

With that taken care of, I turned my attention back to Noni. "Okay Noni; just one more big push and he'll be here," I encouraged as I once again used my powers to soothe her pains, her face gradually smoothing in relief before she took a deep breath and pushed."

"K-ka-kagome!" Kouga called out to me, obviously panicked. I looked up and saw his considerably paler face looking back at me in so much distress that it was almost funny.

Now that Noni's pain had passed, I could concentrate more on the baby. I maneuvered over to finish guiding him into the world, his strong loud cry evidence of healthy lungs and indignation at being forced out of the warm dark cocoon he'd been in for the past nine months.

I handed Kouga a washcloth and gestured to one of the other small water basins in the room. "Can you clean him up?"

Kouga nodded, starring down at the baby I placed in his arms with a mixture of amazement and apprehension. I helped Noni freshen up, finishing just in time for Kouga to carefully place the baby in her arms.

I watched how Kouga handled the baby with so much gentleness, so different from his usually boisterous disposition. Every day, I was discovering new layers to the man I thought I'd had all figured out three years ago.

As we left the room to give Noni and little Shio time to bond, I was certain of one thing. Kouga was going to make a fantastic father one day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Kouga!" I cried as I rushed past a distracted Hakkaku, and crossed the pitch black battlefield to reach Kouga's fallen form.

He wasn't conscious.

Kouga's pack continued to fight valiantly, fending off their ghastly attackers with a mix of brutal efficiency and savage rage.

My mind flashed back to the beginning of this living nightmare in an attempt to make sense of the chaos in front of me.

"You were amazing in there," Kouga spoke for the first time in the thirty minutes since we'd left Noni and her new son alone to rest.

We were meandering through the rocky paths of the mountains the wolf pack inhabited, the rush of the waterfall in the distance the only soundtrack to our comfortably silent companionship.

"So were you. Really, Kouga, you... you were just great," I stammered out, and then ducked my head as I felt my cheeks heat.

"Yeah well..." He trailed off as he placed a hand behind his neck, cast his gaze heavenward and his cheeks flushed as well.

When the moment had passed, Kouga halted our footsteps. I turned toward him, my face questioning. He squared his shoulders and gazed down at me intently, everything about him screamed determination.

"Kagome, you already know how I feel about you... it's been two weeks since we made our agreement, do you still feel nothing for me?"

Did I? I knew without even having to ponder that question that the answer was no. what I'd begun to feel for Kouga was far from nothing. I wasn't sure when or how it'd happened, but somewhere between his elaborate attempts to woo me and him just being Kouga, his endearing and charming personality, I'd begun to feel for Kouga something akin to the flame I'd carried for Inuyasha all these years. But how was that even possible? What did that mean for me and Inuyasha?

"Kouga, I-I- I'm scared okay," I forced the words out. "It's just all happening so fast, and I've... started to feel... something for you, but I can't! What about-"

"Shhh," Kouga mercifully interrupted me. He pulled me into the circle of his arms, and I leaned into him, accepting his comfort greedily.

"I'm... afraid," I confessed.

He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so that my eyes met his. "You don't have to be afraid, Kagome," he murmured as his face drew nearer to mine.

Oh my goodness; he was going to kiss me, and I... I was going to let him. I closed my eyes in anticipation

"Get down!" Kouga suddenly cried, and the next thing I knew, my back was against the cold, stone that had just been beneath my feet, and Kouga was hovering above me protectively.

"Kouga, wha-"

The question died on my lips as I followed his gaze to the menacing flock of creatures hovering above us. The things looked like the grotesque birds of paradise demons who'd attacked Kouga's pack so long ago.

The leader, with his midnight feathers and burgundy eyes, spoke in a layered voice. "Three years ago, you thought you could dispose of us. You slaughtered our brothers and sisters without mercy. Now, we have come to return the favor."

And with that, they descend.


End file.
